Delirium
by Feeelinganxious
Summary: Jane at the hospital after the season 1 finale This is my first story and was inspired by this laurascottiescott(.)tumblr(.)com/post/65224847108/ this-is-a-fic-that-needs-to-happen-please * Reviews and critics are more than welcome! English is not my first language so please forgive me for any mistakes.
1. Chapter 1

"Walter, come on Walter… you know you are too big to sleep with your head on top of me!"

Jane continued to mumble something that Maura did not understood, and then she started giggling.

"Stop it Walter, that tickles!"

The fever was causing Jane to be delirious for the past couple of hours. The only thing that Maura could make sense of was that it involved a guy named Walter. Who the hell was Walter? Jane did not mention seeing any new guy… Maura could not help but to feel a sting of jealousy and then some guilt, as she thought to herself: _Stop it Maura, she is in a life or death situation and you are worried about some guy?_ But then again, life altering moments make you realize that life is a precious gift, and that things can change in a minute, the ones you love the most can be gone in a glimpse of an eye… And there she was, beside her best friend after she shot herself to save her brother. And in that moment, in the silence of the hospital, in between the metronome beeps of the machines around Jane, Maura knew that she could not pretend that her feelings for Jane was just friendly ones.

"Walter, are you awake?" – Jane continued in her delirium – "I'm so glad Maura bought you for my birthday. You know…." The rest was just inaudible words, but Maura had already understood. In her fever Jane was talking to Walter the _thoroughbred she wished for her birthday. She could not help but to laugh and squeeze Jane's hand, whispering… oh Jane…_

_"Shhhh, be quiet Walter. It's our secret, Maura can't know this, she can't know that I love her… be quiet and just sleep" Jane said as she patted Maura's head._

_Here is the complete link to the Tumblr post:_

_ post/65224847108/this-is-a-fic-that-needs-to-happe n-please_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am totally amazed by your reviews and kind words. Plus the following and the favorites? Wow, just wow! Thank you so much and here is chapter 2 – I will keep the short but will try to update every 2 or 3 days. Plus, if someone wants to be my Beta just PM me!

* * *

Maura doesn't have time to react to Jane's words. "How is she?" Angela's voice storms in the room. Maura escapes the only way she can, she gets into full medical mode.

"Vitals are stable with increasing signs of recovery. It's just the fever that is making her a bit delirious. Here, Angela, you should sit here, this should be your place beside your daughter."

"Maura, honey calm down. Please stay where you are, that is exactly your place. I know Maura, I see how much you love her…" Maura just nods without a word, tears falling from her eyes.

Both Maura and Angela sit there, in opposite sides of Jane's bed. There were no more words, just a shared silence over the one person they loved the most.

Maura is just thankful that Jane's deep sleep has won over the delirium, but she can not stop her own brain from replaying what Jane said. Was it really true? Could Jane love her back? That was the only way Maura could understood Jane's "talk" with Walter. It would have made no sense if she only felt a friendship type of love… Could it be true? Could it be that after all these years of loving Jane, behind their "LLBFF curtain", there was now a chance for Maura to be open and share with Jane her true feelings? It seemed a terrifying idea, but what a blissful one. And then, once more, Angela cut's in.

"Maura, I know Jane would kill me for this, but I can't help myself. It just makes me crazy to see the love you have and the crappy way you both try to hide it! I know my daughter well enough to know that she won't tell you how much she loves you. But I see the way she looks at you, you're the only one she let's in Maura! I never saw her so jealous as when Ian was here…. I have never seen her care about nobody like she does for you, not for Casey and not for any other guy. And I can see you feel the same… tell me I'm wrong"

"You are not wrong, Angela. I do love Jane, I'm in love with her. It's just… "

"You are afraid, right honey?"

"Yes. You know how she is, Angela. When she gets scared she pulls away. And I cannot risk losing her. I cannot not have her in my life!"

"I don't think she will run away, Maura. Not from you. Remember that even when she is running from anything else she always goes to you. She always runs _to you_ honey, not _from_ you. Hell, she even runs to you when she is running from me!" They start laughing, that nervous laugh that stars as a giggle and then outbursts into full laughter. All the fear and nerves cursing to Maura, makes her cry and laugh at the same time. And somehow, the sound of Angela and Maura laughing, awake Jane from her slumber.


End file.
